black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
See U Later (Versão Japonesa)
"See U Later" é a versão japonesa de "See U Later" gravada pelo grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a nona e última faixa do primeiro álbum japonês do grupo, BLACKPINK In Your Area. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (64.7 segundos) - 40.3% # (38.1 segundos) - 23.7% # (34.9 segundos) - 21.7% # (23.0 segundos) - 14.3% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Japonês= 後悔してないよ やりきったからもう あなたなんか居ても居なくても同じ 約束のシーソー 何度もリピート あなたはその程度 捧げたのに No 空き缶みたいな Sorry 犬が吠えているようにしか聞こえない 正直 恥ずかしくなるほど あなたをポイって Recycle That girl you with お似合いよ 今日は言うわ I don’t want you no more Hold up 永遠にだってホント? それでも結果 You messed up 行ったり来たり軽い Ping pong あなたを振ってるのよ Ding dong Playa you ain’t know? 見る目がないの あたしだけを見て 愛すべきだったね 女王蜂のよう See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never 見えてたのは幻想 もう引き止めても無駄よ ああだこうだ言い訳ばっか みっともない 今や You ain’t got no best friend 寂しいはず Weekend 悲しい Loser ひとりぼっち Lonely ha 空き缶みたいな Sorry 犬が吠えているようにしか聞こえない 正直 恥ずかしくなるほど あなたをポイって Recycle That girl you with お似合いよ 今日は言うわ I don’t want you no more あっという間に痛みが消えていく あなたは KO されている 忘れたの? もうひどい 覚えていて I’m a boss bitch そんなもんなら結構 消したわ あなたの番号 トキメキに向かうため 心のエンジン Booming Pedal to the metal like See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never Goodbye baby 優しくしていたらよかったね Why you wanna go and do that do that why あたしの後ろ姿を その目に焼き付けていて Bye bye bye bye bye See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later Would have could have should have didn’t See u later boy see u later See u later boy see u later later See u later boy see u later See u later maybe never |-|Tradução= Não há nada para se arrepender, eu fiz o meu melhor É o mesmo para mim Se eu tenho você Ou não Toda hora as promessas mudam E se repetem incontáveis vezes O homem que você é não é merda nenhuma Mesmo quando penso que te dei meu coração, não Suas desculpas são todas falsas Agora tudo o que parece é um cachorro latindo Quando eu chego Tudo sobre você faz minha pele arrepiar Vou te jogar pra reciclar A garota ao seu lado é uma idiota Eu te direi hoje Não te quero mais Espere, você achou que fosse eterno? Mas no final, mais uma vez você estragou tudo Indo e voltando, você é leve demais como uma bola de ping pong Agora estou te jogando ding dong Cafajeste, você não sabe? Você escolheu a pessoa errada Você deveria ter Me adorado feito Uma abelha rainha Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Teria, poderia, deveria, não teve) Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Te vejo depois, talvez nunca) Eu não estou mais apaixonada Não me importa se você me querer de novo Você esta tristonho de novo E blá blá blá que patético Agora você não tem nenhum melhor amigo Ficará sozinho esse fim de semana Sim, você é um perdedor solitário Valentão idiota ha Suas desculpas são todas falsas Agora tudo o que parece é um cachorro latindo Quando eu venho Tudo sobre você é tão lamentável Vou te jogar pra reciclar A garota ao seu lado é uma idiota Eu te direi hoje Não te quero mais Como o tempo, isso foi tão rápido sem nem percebe a dor Você também se foi agora, só agora Você esqueceu quem eu sou? Melhor lembrar direitinho Eu sou quem manda aqui Eu me afastei de vez de você Eu já apaguei seu numero Eu liguei o motor do meu coração de novo para pegar sentimentos com outro alguém bem, rápido Boto o pé no acelerador assim Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Teria, poderia, deveria, não teve) Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Te vejo depois, talvez nunca) Adeus, cara, você deveria ter sido bom para mim Quando eu estava com você Por que você tinha que ir E fazer isso, por quê? Você gostava do jeito que eu costumava ficar longe de você Olhe para isso tudo que você quer e lembre-se Tchau tchau tchau tchau tchau Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Teria, poderia, deveria, não teve) Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois, depois Te vejo depois, cara, te vejo depois (Te vejo depois, talvez nunca) Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK- SEE U LATER (Japanese ver.) Full Categoria:Músicas japonesas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK Categoria:BLACKPINK In Your Area